rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
True love calling -RP-
Characters *Doom the Greek wolf *Celestia the Dog/wolf *Meia the Dog/wolf *Kirito the Dog/wolf *Aidan the Dog/wolf *Amira the Dog/wolf Ch.1 The starting. The sun's gaze rest on the leaves and roof of a house. Doom, a white and black greek wolf, was walking up a stone path that left from a street. This was one of the rare moments he gets to see the family Aidan and Amira had made. Doom had found himself a living place that wasn't too far, but doom did work as someone who clean up one of the shops nearby. Aidan:*Cleaning the dishes when he sees Doom from the kitchen window* Dooom's back! ^^ Amira:*she gasps happily*That is great to hear! *she smiles.* Aidan:*quickly dry the last of the dishs* I'll get the door *he quickly go to the door* Get the kids *Opens the door* Amira:*she goes to get the kids.* Doom:*he gives a small smile*Hello, Aidan. Aidan:*Gives Doom a big bear hug* We missed you ^^ Doom:*He hugs Aidan*So, how are you and the family? Aidan: We'r all do fin, Kirito has ben a great big brother to Celestia and Meia. Celestia often look forwards to ypur visit, he ask about you often. ^^ Doom:*He smiles*Well, I'm going to be here for a while. I'm thinking of selling the place I have, work has been saying I need to.*He sighs a bit.* Amira:The kids are coming!*she calls out.* can hear many footsteps runing down stairs Kirito:*runing up to doom* Hey finally visiting after so long ^^ Meia:*flew down stairs, was use to flying and heading right twards Doom* DOOM-CHAN! Doom:*He has a small sweatdrop*Whoa, slow down Meia. Meia: I can't! *flying right towards Doom* Catch me! Doom:*his forehead marking glows, slowing Meia down to a stop, but where she can hug him*There. Aidan: Thanks Doom, Meia how many times do we have to tell you not to fly inside? Meia: Soory dad *smiling hugging Doom nuzzling into his fur* Celestia:*pok his head from the coner* H-Hey Doom. Doom:*he smiles at Aidan*Your welcome.*He then smiles at Celestia.*Hello, Celestia.*He pets Meia's head.* Celestia:*walks towards doom* Welcom back *huggs Doom* I missed you Kirito: So how long will you be staying this time ^^? Doom:*he smiles*Depends, If I can get the place I am living at sold, I may stay here with you guys for the rest of the days.*He pets Celestia's head happily.* Aidan: Great I'll buy it ^^ If you don't mind. Kirito: What are you going to do with another house? Aidan:Fix it up, remodle and rent it. Doom:*He chuckles* You'll need to win it from the bank then. I bet you can too. Aidain: So do you already know where you'r going to live next? If not you could always move back in ^^ and you know much how the kids miss you when your gone. Doom:I was thinking of moving back in, work says it would be better. Celestia: Really?! *Hugs Doom tighter* Now i get to see you every day *blushes as he nuzzles into his fur* Aidan:Hope you don't mind If we throw you a welcome home party ^^ Doom:*He smiles* I don't mind. Category:RP Category:Yoai Category:Role Play Category:Couple Category:Onup147 Category:Baine's belongings